


Разрешение сдаться

by WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, First Time, M/M, loving dom, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: У Стива никаких трудностей с доверием Тони, но у Тони могут появиться проблемы с доверием самому себе…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Permission to Surrender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/535089) by [The_Kinky_Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Kinky_Pet/pseuds/The_Kinky_Pet). 



> От переводчика: ООС

— Ты в последнее время чересчур тихий, Кэп, — сказал Тони, подойдя к Стиву — он стоял у окна и глядел на Нью-Йорк. — Слишком скромен, чтобы поделиться своими сексуальными похождениями с командой? Разве в твое время солдаты не болтали о таком в казармах?

Стив не вышел из себя, как сделал бы еще год назад. Только усмехнулся и пожал плечами.

— Конечно болтали, но я все равно в этом не участвовал, — ответил он. Тони отхлебнул виски и изогнул бровь. — В смысле, чтобы хвастаться подвигами на сексуальном фронте, нужно сперва их совершить, да? — Тони озадаченно изогнул вторую бровь, затем отошел. Стив вздохнул и отвернулся от окна.

Погремев посудой в баре, Тони вернулся со второй порцией виски для Стива. Он принял напиток без возражений — понял наконец, что Тони плевать, пьет он или нет, это было лишь выражением гостеприимства, приглашением к беседе, «подпоркой», которую тот считал полезной. Тони притащил к большому окну два вычурных кожаных кресла.

— Сядь со мной. Выпей со мной. Поговори со мной, — и махнул рукой (Стив задумался, не было ли это цитатой, с Тони никогда не знаешь наверняка). Он сел.

— Итак, — начал Тони спустя несколько секунд. — Никаких подвигов?

Стив снова пожал плечами. Ему ни разу не доводилось обсуждать это с Мстителями, а Тони был единственным, с кем вообще можно было представить подобный разговор. Тони не осудит — не такой человек. Кроме того, он лучший друг Стива. Поэтому точно осуждать не станет. (И, возможно, когда-нибудь Стив и правда сможет рассказать ему.)

— Не-а, — Стив крутил в пальцах стакан, глядя на то, как виски оставляет разводы на стенках. — Не о чем рассказывать. Совершенно точно. А если бы и был... кое-какой опыт... тогда, при «Ревущих коммандос», попытка заговорить об этом закончилась бы увольнением с военной службы за недостойное поведение по приговору суда с лишением прав и привилегий.

Вообще-то Тони был редкостным болтуном и почти не затыкался, но это не означало, что время от времени он не был замечательным слушателем. Когда это в самом деле важно. Тони молча отхлебнул еще виски.

— Тогда все было иначе, — тихо продолжил Стив. — Я считал свою тягу к мужчинам болезнью. Как и свои желания. Я бы ни за что не признался в этом.

— А сейчас? — так же негромко спросил Тони.

— Теперь я так не думаю, — уверенно ответил Стив. — Я не болен, а мои желания — не признак слабости.

Свет в пентхаусе был приглушен, чтобы не мешать наслаждаться городскими огнями. Стив видел светящийся сквозь черную футболку Тони реактор. Ровное голубоватое свечение успокаивало.

— И что это за желания? — Тони чуть подался вперед, а затем снова откинулся на спинку и добавил: — Хотя ты не обязан мне рассказывать. Если не хочешь это обсуждать, я пойму.

Стив улыбнулся.

— Тони, ты мой лучший друг, самый близкий человек из всех в этом безумном новом тысячелетии. Если я не могу рассказать тебе, то кому тогда? — он задумчиво добавил: — Хотя очень сомневаюсь, что мне удасться получить чего хочу.

— Никогда не знаешь наверняка, — очень серьезно ответил Тони. Воздух между ними будто сгустился.

— Готов поспорить, что это тебя шокирует, — Стив старался говорить шутливо, чтобы ослабить повисшее в комнате напряжение.

— Попробуй!

— Я... — начал он и осекся. Произнести такое оказалось сложнее, чем он думал. Лучше было начать с самого начала. — Я всегда должен быть внимательным и уверенным в себе Капитаном Америкой. Если не буду контролировать свою силу, могу кому-нибудь навредить. Как командир я должен быть в курсе всего, отдавать приказы, нести ответственность за все. И в целом меня устраивает такая жизнь, но порой... — Стив помедлил. — Мне хочется расслабиться. Позволить кому-то другому быть за главного, принимать решения, отдавать приказы.

Стив снова умолк. Тони не произносил ни звука, а Стив не мог заставить себя поднять на него взгляд — боялся растерять все свое мужество.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы он взял руководство в свои руки. Связал так, чтобы я почти не мог двигаться.

Он услышал, как у Тони слегка сбилось дыхание, и посмотрел-таки на него. («Я смогу», — подумал он.)

— Я бы позволил ему указывать, что делать, и мне бы понравилось, потому что это то, чего бы он хотел. Мне бы не пришлось думать, только повиноваться. Я бы знал — он не сделает ничего, что навредит мне, ничего плохого, потому что я принадлежу ему, а это значит, что обо мне позаботятся.

Тони смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами, казавшимися очень яркими в свете реактора. Пока Стив говорил, он глубоко и размеренно дышал.

Стив подался вперед, наклонил голову, посмотрел на Тони сквозь ресницы.

— Я опустился бы к его ногам и умолял об этом. Я бы хотел, чтобы он наполнил меня, заставил принять это.

Стив подвинулся на самый край кресла, еще ближе к Тони.

— Я хочу сдаться.

Когда Стив оказался совсем близко, Тони приоткрыл рот и шумно сглотнул. А затем произнес:

— Ого, — и отвел взгляд.

И вот так просто момент был разрушен. То, что появилось между ними, рухнуло, связавшая, казалось, их нить оборвалась.

— Это определенно впечатляет, Кэп, — сказал Тони. После тихих сокровенных слов в темной комнате голос его прозвучал слишком громко. — И ты не шокировал меня, так что спор проиграл. Хотя я удивлен, — он быстро сделал еще глоток виски, неожиданно неловко и суетливо. — Но не стоит переживать об этом. Многие в наше время увлекаются подобным — сможешь без труда найти себе кого-нибудь. Ты потрясающий парень, во всех отношениях. И я сейчас не о статусе Капитана Америки или превосходном теле. Да куча парней убили бы за то, чтобы обладать тобой!

— Такие отношения требуют немалого доверия, — тихо сказал Стив. (Господи, неужели он и в самом деле собирается признаться? Прямо сейчас?)

— Безусловно, — Тони обвел взглядом комнату, и Стиву показалось, что он ищет предлог уйти.

— Тони, — Стив понизил голос, чтобы тот обернулся и посмотрел на него. Посмотрел, чуть растерянно. — Тони, есть лишь один человек, кому я доверяю до такой степени.

Тони молчал.

Стив соскользнул на пол, встав на колени, и посмотрел на своего лучшего друга. Он постарался вложить в этот взгляд все, что боялся произнести вслух.

Тони мотнул головой, приоткрыл рот, и Стив успел ощутить жгучий укол разочарования, но затем тот выпалил:

— Да мне даже растение нельзя доверить!

Стив не сдержал смешок.

— Я не растение, Тони.

— Я в курсе! Но... но... — Тони молча открывал и закрывал рот, и если бы Стив не испытывал невероятный мандраж, то счел бы это очень, очень смешным. — Никому не следует мне доверять. Ты не должен мне доверять.

— Поздно, — мягко сказал Стив. — Я уже тебе доверяю.

(Господи, ведь он сделал все не так, да? Возможно, признаться Тони, что он гей, что хочет подчиняться и, кстати, не мог бы это быть ты — вот это все чересчур? Он должен встать. Извиниться. Все это не то, чего хочет Тони.)

— Почему я? — обреченно спросил тот.

Грустно улыбнувшись, Стив отвернулся.

— Думал, ты знаешь. Мне казалось, это очевидно, — он снова заставил себя посмотреть на Тони. — Я люблю тебя.

(Черт, черт, черт! Стив вовсе не собирался этого говорить. Не сейчас! Не так!)

Тони, судя по всему, потерял дар речи.

(О господи, он совершил ужасную ошибку.)

Стив отвел взгляд.

— Прости. Я не должен был вываливать все это на тебя. Прости. Я всего лишь... — он начал вставать, чтобы отступить и...

Тяжелая рука опустилась на плечо, удерживая его на коленях.

— Останься.

Стив осторожно выдохнул и почувствовал, как напряжение понемногу покидает тело.

Тони провел ладонью по коротким волосам Стива и прижал голову к своим коленям. От этого прикосновения Стив расслабился.

— Я никогда такого не делал, — нерешительно признался Тони. — Если... если я не смогу... этого... не смогу дать тебе, чего ты хочешь, не смогу быть тем, кем ты хочешь... — его рука замерла на шее Стива, голос сел. — Ты все равно будешь хотеть меня?

— Да, — твердо ответил Стив. — Всегда.

Тони выдохнул с явным облегчением и снова погладил Стива по голове.

(И разве от такого не хочется мурлыкать?)

Колени у Тони были теплыми и твердыми, а прикосновения пальцев к шее — мягкими и успокаивающими. Они просидели так несколько долгих минут, и Стив наслаждался каждой.

— Я боюсь тебя подвести, — признался Тони, тяжело роняя слова. Стив попытался было возразить, но тот шикнул и на секунду сжал ладонь на его шее. — Я боюсь, что не заслуживаю твоего доверия. Но я хочу.

Стив улыбнулся, потерся щекой о бедро Тони. Позволил себе погрузиться в собственные мысли, пока Тони ласкал его. Понимал, что любые заверения сейчас покажутся Тони бессмысленными, но знал его лучше, чем тот себя сам. Стив был в этом уверен. Тони не очень-то умел заботиться о себе, но когда дело касалось других — он был будто создан для этого. Справлялся блестяще. Блестяще справлялся со всем, чему уделял внимание, и Стив отчаянно надеялся, что хоть на некоторое время он уделит внимание ему.

— Стив, посмотри на меня.

Он моментально выполнил просьбу, и ощущения были восхитительными. Тони смотрел на него с каким-то благоговением, секунду-другую поглаживал его щеки кончиками пальцев, а затем обхватил подбородок. Медленно склонился и прикоснулся к губам в целомудренном поцелуе.

(У Стива в ушах загрохотал пульс. Очень хотелось приоткрыть рот, прижаться к губам, требовательно углубить поцелуй, но он не стал. Пусть это сделает Тони. Он может подождать).

Тони прижался лбом ко лбу Стива и прошептал:

— Ладно. Попробуем, — провел ладонью по его шее и плечам, затем добавил: — Но не сегодня. Поговорим завтра. Мне нужно подумать, — снова поцеловал его. — Иди спать, Стив.

Стив кивнул и поднялся на ноги, он вдруг почувствовал, насколько устал. Тони наблюдал за ним с задумчивой улыбкой. Стив улыбнулся в ответ и, найдя в себе достаточно дерзости, поцеловал его в щеку прежде, чем выйти из комнаты. Уходя, чувствовал на себе взгляд Тони, который ощущался как ласка.

 

 

 

***

 

 

Тони не помнил, сколько просидел, уставившись в окно. (В последнее время он часто так делал, но какая разница. И — что за нахрен? Нет, серьезно — что тут произошло? Черт.)

— Эй, ДЖАРВИС?

— Да, сэр.

— Я не сплю?

— Нет, сэр. (ДЖАРВИС даже не потрудился скрыть веселье в голосе!)

— Так то, что сейчас случилось, правда?

— Если под «тем», сэр, вы подразумеваете разговор о романтике и сексе с капитаном Роджерсом, то да.

Тони отставил стакан и потер бородку.

— Будь я проклят, — он вскочил с кресла. — Кофе, ДЖАРВИС! Мне понадобится много кофе!

 

***

Стив думал, что не сможет уснуть. Он вообще плохо спал, одолеваемый кошмарами или мучимый бессонницей. Однако этой ночью он провалился в сон мгновенно и проспал до утра без единого кошмара. 

Стив с наслаждением потянулся. Несложно было понять, почему так хорошо выспался. Он наконец открылся Тони. Невысказанные слова висели непосильным грузом, ощущались тяжелым комом в груди, и когда он выпустил их наружу, после чего Тони посмотрел на него с некоторым трепетом — от одного только этого Стив почувствовал себя свободным. А еще Тони поцеловал его. И они собирались попробовать. В самом деле. Стив улыбнулся. (И это были абсурд, глупости и романтика, но Тони ведь сказал ему спать, и он послушался. И в самом деле хорошо спал.)

Завтрак. Он приготовит Тони завтрак. И принесет в постель. (Нет, стоять. Слишком быстро? Но Тони ведь нужно поесть.)

Было только семь утра, поздно для Стива и рано для Тони. Лучше было отправиться на пробежку.

 

***

Когда Стив вернулся, Тони нигде не было. Заглянул в его спальню. (Дверь незаперта, так что ничего такого. Он уже делал это, много раз!) Постель разобрана, но спал ли он этой ночью или предыдущей, сказать было невозможно, потому что Тони никогда ее не застилал.

Что же, на самом деле некуда спешить. Обычно Стив не видел Тони за завтраком, хотя это было бы неплохо.

А пока можно пригласить Клинта на спарринг.

 

***

К обеду Тони не появился.

 

***

Когда Тони не появился и во второй половине дня, Стив решил, что так изводиться просто смешно. Тони не избегает его. Он просто занятой человек. Нет повода паниковать.

— ДЖАРВИС?

— Да, Капитан?

— Может сказать, где Тони?

— Сэр в мастерской.

Стив улыбнулся. Ну разумеется. (Идиот.) Наверняка на Тони в три утра просто снизошло вдохновение на предмет метательных ножей, или стрел, или апгрейда брони Железного Человека. Все в порядке.

И Стив пригласил Брюса на партию в шахматы.

 

***

К одиннадцати часам вечера Тони все еще не появился. («Но ты сказал, мы завтра поговорим...») Само собой, его привычка прятаться в мастерской не была чем-то необычным. («Но ты сказал, что мы поговорим завтра...») Вообще-то Стиву нравилось, как Тони отдает всего себя работе. (Пусть и хотелось бы, чтобы он хоть немного заботился о своем здоровье.) Обычно Стив взял бы скетчбук и спустился вниз, чтобы посмотреть, как Тони паяет, сваривает металл, разбрасывает вокруг себя светящиеся схемы. (Порой — голубые, зеленые, красные — они напоминали Стиву витражи.) Но отчего-то сегодня он не мог заставить себя спуститься в мастерскую. (Не стоит путаться под ногами.)

Стив не хотел менять Тони. Он любил Тони.

(«Но ты сказал, что завтра мы поговорим...»)

Стив пошел в постель. И спал сегодня плохо.

 

***

Он был очень удивлен, когда Тони не появился к завтраку. (Нормально. Совершенно нормально.) Или к обеду. (Все равно нормально.) ДЖАРВИС сообщил, что Тони работает над проектом, согласился с тем, что тяга Тони к хроническому недосыпанию вызывает некоторую тревогу, однако убедил, что смертельная опасность отсутствует.

Стив сделал пробежку. Прочитал газету от корки до корки. Уничтожил замечательную боксерскую грушу, одну из тех, что сделал для него Тони. (Досадно.) Снова сходил на пробежку — не помогло. («Нельзя сбежать от мыслей, Роджерс. Идиот».)

 

***

Когда Тони не появился и к ужину, Стив окончательно расстроился. Тони любил, когда Брюс готовит спагетти. И не пропускал эти ужины. (Быть может, Тони в самом деле избегал Стива. Даже ценой спагетти. Нет, погодите. Это смешно. Да ведь?) Стиву кусок в горло не лез, от волнения весь его (обычно волчий) аппетит пропал.

— Он в порядке, Стив, — Брюс с улыбкой пожал плечами. — Ты же знаешь его.

— Да, — охотно согласился Стив и отодвинул тарелку. — Но, думаю, лучше отнести ему поесть.

Брюс просиял.

— Отличная идея.

Стив навалил на тарелку порцию, достойную голодного ученого, и после недолгих колебаний заглянул в свою комнату, чтобы прихватить сумку со скетчпадом и карандашами. (Тони часто разрешал Стиву оставаться в мастерской, чтобы порисовать. Даже приглушал музыку.)

— ДЖАРВИС, в мастерскую, пожалуйста, — попросил Стив. (Тони вечно дразнил его за то, что говорил «спасибо» и «пожалуйста» ИИ, но хорошие манеры никогда не бывают лишними. Кроме того, Стиву хотелось нравиться ДЖАРВИСУ, который был очень важен для Тони.)

Выйдя из лифта, он судорожно вздохнул.

Окна мастерской были затемнены. («Черт, черт, черт!») Тони всегда оставлял окна прозрачными, если только не делал что-нибудь безрассудное и самоубийственное, обычно сопровождаемое тяжелой техникой и большим количеством алкоголя.

Стив принялся возиться с кодом. Внутри похолодело. Ведь все было нормально. Что же могло выбить Тони из колеи?

(«Гениальный вопрос, идиот. Сам ведь знаешь отношение Тони ко всем этим эмоциональным штукам и проблемы со сближением. Но, эй, никакого давления, что вы — просто я гей и влюблен в тебя, и хочу, чтобы ты взял меня под свой контроль. О да, и я никогда прежде не был с мужчиной, но правда, никакого давления. Идиот».)

Стив сделал глубокий вдох и сосредоточился. Код: 9934588344. Дверь открылась.

Тони не лежал в отключке на полу, не был пьян и даже не работал с тяжелой техникой. Он был окружен светящимися голограммами и с бешеной скоростью печатал, войдя в полновесный режим безумного гения. Глаза его светились, а воздух почти вибрировал от маниакальной энергии. Вокруг в беспорядке стояли наполовину опустошенные чашки с кофе, но от одной, расположенной около его локтя, еще шел пар. Пол был завален обертками от энергетических батончиков.

Стив не сдержал облегченного вздоха и прошел в мастерскую. Он любил наблюдать Тони в его стихии. Всмотрелся в проекции и у него перехватило дыхание.

Над плечом Тони висело поставленное на паузу видео: мускулистый мужчина с короткими светлыми волосами стоял коленями на полу, обнаженный, со склоненной головой, а его тело было покрыто переплетением веревок, прижимающими руки к бокам.

Сердце заколотилось в груди.

Справа на экране был список названий книг: «Любящий доминант», «СМ 101 — как все на самом деле», «Руководство для Мастера» и прочее — а на соседнем были открытые электронные книги, «страницы» которых пестрели почти неразборчивыми виртуальными пометками Тони вроде «может быть?», «кажется неправильным», «попробовать на себе?», «выглядит непрактичным» и «спросить С.».

Слева от Тони висела проекция с каталогом стоковых изображений. (Они заставили Стива вспыхнуть.) Там был длинный алфавитный список, начиная с «анальные игры, анальный секс, упрашивание, повязка на глаза, бондаж» и так далее, а ниже «униформы, вибраторы, игры с воском, игры с водой и другими жидкостями, плетки». Сверху шли столбцы «нравится, можно попробовать, заинтересован, не нравится, категорически нет».

Стив стоял, глядя на светящиеся проекции и на Тони, который продолжал печатать — красивый, с горящими глазами.

Тони вовсе его не избегал. Он просто был поглощен новым проектом. И проект назывался... «Стив».

Он шумно сглотнул, чувствуя, как щиплет в глазах. («Люблю тебя, люблю...»)

Тони перестал печатать. Закусив губу, он потянулся, повел плечами и осмотрелся.

— Стив! — радостно воскликнул он. А потом с не меньшей радостью добавил: — Спагетти!

Спагетти?

Стив опустил взгляд, чувствуя себя чуточку идиотом. (Вообще он уже забыл о тарелке в руках, и она только чудом не треснула от того, как он сжал ее. Странно, как не вывернул спагетти на пол. Или не выронил всю тарелку целиком от удивления.)

— Ага, — попытался собраться Стив. — Подумал, ты не откажешься поесть.

— Поесть? — Тони почесал голову, дернул себя за спутанные волосы. — Ха. Который час? Сколько я вообще здесь торчу?

Стив поставил тарелку на стол, вручил Тони вилку и сел. (Да, на «свой» стул — тот, что появился тут вскоре после того, как Стив начал зависать в мастерской Тони.) 

— Сейчас около восьми вечера, — Тони сунул в рот спагетти, и Стив добавил: — Двенадцатое число.

Тони шумно сглотнул.

— О, — он перестал накручивать спагетти на вилку. — Кажется, я немного увлекся, — он взглянул на Стива. (Вообще-то это не выглядело извинением, но знакомые интонации подсказали, что фактически это все же извинение.)

— Все нормально. Я понял, у тебя проект.

— Ага, — теперь Тони ел помедленнее. Он задумчиво посматривал на проекции. Стиву нравилось просто сидеть тут и смотреть, как он ест. Тони наморщил лоб. Почти управившись с едой, он перевел взгляд на Стива и спросил тоном почти шутливым, но с оттенком беспокойства:

— А почему ты носишь еду мне? Разве это не я должен теперь делать? 

Стив рассмеялся — резкий звук рассеял тишину мастерской.

— Тони! — сказал он, продолжая посмеиваться. — Это не я вечно забываю поесть! Я не собирался внезапно все бросить и думать только об одном, — он улыбнулся. — Господи спаси нас, если ты станешь отвечать за еду и сон.

Тони кивнул с явным облегчением.

— Это по-прежнему я, знаешь ли. (Вышло чуть резче, чем он намеревался, но черт возьми...)

— Я знаю! Стив, ну конечно, я в курсе. Я не имел в виду, что... — Тони будто подбирал слова, а потом сказал тише: — Я все еще не вполне понимаю, чего ты хочешь. 

— Тебя хочу.

Тони закатил глаза.

— Да, но я в том смысле...

Стив потянулся через стол и взял его за руку. Тони умолк.

— Тони, я хочу тебя, — он махнул рукой на голограммы. — Остальное — детали.

Они молча пялились друг на друга, а затем Тони пришел в действие. Он отодвинул прочь тарелку и перегнулся через стол. Обнял Стива за шею и потянул на себя. С силой прижался к его губам, а затем стал их покусывать. (О господи.)

Стив жадно хватанул воздуха, разрывая поцелуй, а затем язык Тони оказался во рту, и в паху сразу погорячело. Воздуха не хватало. Стив лихорадочно целовал его в ответ, скользил языком в рот, и это было восхитительно и возбуждающе. Ладонь Тони плотно лежала на шее, и Стив чувствовал, как начинает гореть лицо.

Когда Тони отстранился, Стив задыхался гораздо сильнее, чем после своих пробежек. Тони оставлял короткие поцелуи на его лице, его голос охрип.

— Я гений. Я сделаю все блестяще, — он обжигал дыханием кожу Стива, перемежая слова поцелуями. — Тебе чертовски понравится — будешь умолять не останавливаться. Я... мы... все будет охрененно. (И Стив знал, что это не его Тони пытается убедить.)

Он сжал его ладонь.

— Я знаю.

Тони сделал глубокий вдох.

— Да? Ну, мы... нам все равно нужно это обсудить.

(«Господи, нет. Не заставляй меня произносить это вслух!»)

Стив тогда едва сумел сказать Тони, чего хочет — в общих словах, в темноте, при луне, глядя на ночной пейзаж и со стаканом виски в руках. Здесь, в ярких огнях мастерской, сидя на привычном стуле — одна мысль об этом заставляла чувствовать себя ужасно... незащищенным.

Стив кивнул. («Не говори! Поцелуй меня так же снова!»)

— Ладно. Хорошо, — Тони все еще выглядел взволнованным. — Потому что ты должен сказать мне, чего хочешь, а еще просто обязан сказать, чего не хочешь.

Стив снова кивнул.

Тони смотрел выжидающе, а Стив почувствовал, что снова краснеет.

— Стив, — сказал он после долгого молчания — тоном успокаивающе легким. — Если ты хочешь, чтобы я продемонстрировал свое умение слушать, тебе придется начать говорить.

И опять Стив кивнул, но потом все же заставил себя ответить.

— Да. Да. Я знаю, — он прикусил губу. — Просто не сейчас, не так. Это... трудно. В смысле, облечь в слова.

— Да, я понял. Понял, но я почти уверен, что это, ну, знаешь, важно, — Тони указал рукой на светящиеся страницы. — На самом деле, круто, что фраза «полное взаимопонимание» не защищена авторским правом, потому что иначе ни одна из этих книг не была бы издана! — Стив улыбнулся. — Но, серьезно, сейчас подходящее время? Или ты занят?

— Я не занят.

— Отлично! Супер, — Тони снова осмотрел проекции, потом снова взглянул на Стива. — Вот что. Ты иди переоденься в пижаму и, ну, знаешь, приготовься ко сну. А я приду... — Тони посмотрел в потолок, проводя в уме подсчеты, — через двадцать минут. Ладно?

Стив кивнул. (Сегодня он часто это делал.)

— Ладно, — он поднялся и направился к двери.

— Стив!

Он обернулся к Тони, а тот, обойдя стол, подошел, взял его лицо в ладони и мягко поцеловал в губы.

— Скоро увидимся.

 

***

 

Хорошо. Отлично. Да. Лучше убраться отсюда. Тупица... нельзя же просто допрашивать Стива под ярким светом мастерской. И господи, наверное, должны быть розы, и шампанское, и старая добрая музыка — весь этот романтический антураж. Или это будет слишком? Ха. (Нормально будет спросить Пеппер? Нет. Совершенно точно — нет.) Слишком избито. (Хотя вроде как все равно этого хочется.)

Тони сделал глубокий вдох. Черт. Час назад в окружении светящихся экранов, и «корзин» интернет-магазинов, и видео-клипов, было проще думать обо всем этом как о новом захватывающем исследовательском проекте. Но это вовсе не проект, и при всех своих страсти к самообману и эмоциональной недоразвитости, Тони знал, что притвориться не получится.

Стив бросил карты на стол, и будет честно, если Тони поступит так же.

— ДЖАРВИС? Время.

— Двадцать тридцать четыре, сэр, — он продолжил прежде, чем Тони задал вопрос: — Капитан Роджерс ушел в двадцать двадцать семь. (Господи, он обожал своего искина.)

На самом деле ему очень хотелось выпить, но что-то подсказывало — Стиву скорее захочется чего-то вроде ромашкового чая. Или горячего шоколада. (И Тони не собирался умиляться этому. Правда.)

Горячий тодди. Золотая середина.

— Присмотрите тут за всем, ребятки, — сказал он ботам и вышел из мастерской. В лифте он перевел дыхание, пытаясь успокоиться. В самом деле, он в состоянии. Просто нужна пара минут, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

И — ха. Двенадцатое? Тони понюхал подмышку. Время для самого быстрого душа в мире. (Да, холодного душа. В любом случае хорошая идея.) А потом горячий тодди.

 

***

С еще влажными волосами и босыми ногами Тони пришел в кухню, надев свежую черную футболку и серые штаны, которые подарила Пеппер. (Наверняка его задница выглядела в них фантастически.) Бренди, мед, лимон, палочка корицы. Тони поставил чайник и пошарил в кухне. С тех пор, как сюда переехал Брюс, у них появился впечатляющий ассортимент чая. Зеленый чай Стив любил с китайской едой, поэтому лучше черный. Может, без кофеина?

— О, вот ты где? — сказал Брюс, наливая воду из чайника. (Ха. Откуда он вообще взялся? И есть ли вообще время, когда он не пьет чай?) — Рад, что ты наконец всплыл на поверхность.

Тони промычал что-то неразборчивое и рассеянно махнул рукой. Ничего слишком сложного. Может, эрл грей без кофеина? Бергамот будет к месту.

— Знаешь, — продолжил Брюс, — Стив волнуется, когда ты вот так пропадаешь и не ешь.

Тони пожал плечами.

— Да не волнуется он, а кормит меня.

— Пожалуй, так, — Брюс привалился к столу. — Хотя его состояние в последние пару дней я назвал бы «тоскует».

— Брюс, — немного теплее пробормотал Тони, разложил пакетики по чашкам и залил водой.

— Да, Тони? — серьезно отозвался Брюс.

— Капитан Америка не может тосковать.

— Ну да, — Брюс подул на чай. — Как скажешь.

Тони помешал горячий тодди. Услышал вздох Брюса. (И понял, что ему не понравится то, что он скажет.) Но Брюс молчал.

Тони обернулся и обнаружил, что тот так и замер с приоткрытым ртом и таким лицом, будто собирался сказать что-то важное, но завис, заметив две кружки. Брюс закрыл рот и усмехнулся.

— Забудь, — сказал он. — Доброй ночи, Тони.

И вышел из кухни.

— ДЖАРВИС? Время.

— Двадцать сорок шесть, сэр.

(Была ни была.)

 

***

Дверь в спальню Стива оказалась закрыта, и Тони хмуро посмотрел на чашки в своих руках.

— Стив? — окликнул он и попытался осторожно постучать ногой. Дверь оказалась закрыта неплотно.

— Входи.

Тони толкнул дверь и вошел. В комнате был безупречный порядок, слабое освещение исходило от одной из боковых ламп. Стив в голубой пижаме с белым кантом сидел на краю кровати, сложив руки на коленях. Когда Тони вошел, Стив посмотрел на него со смущенной, выдающей неловкость улыбкой, принадлежащей целиком Стиву Роджерсу — сейчас в нем не было ничего от Капитана Америки. Тони занервничал сильнее. Толкнул бедром дверь.

— Я приготовил горячий тодди, — Тони подошел к Стиву и протянул одну чашку. Тот принял ее, одарив его все той же потрясающе любящей улыбкой. (Это было почти перебор. Почти больно.)

Тони протянул руку.

— Эй. Эй, иди ко мне, — он подошел к изголовью кровати и потянул Стива на себя. Оставив чашку на тумбочке, сел на кровать, прислонился к спинке и раскрыл объятия. Стив прислонился к Тони и положил голову ему на плечо. Отпил чаю.

— М-м-м. Недурно. (И да, Стив был явно удивлен, но доволен — приятно.) Он сделал еще глоток. Вздохнул и прижался плотнее.

(Ага, так он любит горячий тодди. Это просто напиток, Тони. Нечем гордиться).

— Рад, что нравится, — Тони тоже отпил из чашки — вышло вкусно. Тони гладил Стива по боку, по бедру поверх пижамы, ласкал, как кота, пока они молча пили тодди. Вслушивался в глубокое размеренное дыхание Стива.

(Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как Тони обнимал кого-нибудь вот так? Со времен Пеппер точно нет — и да, об этом лучше не думать.) Стив допил чай, отставил на тумбочку чашку, вжался еще плотнее, закинув левую ногу на ногу Тони. Тони набрал воздуха, как перед погружением.

— Слушай, я не очень-то умею говорить о чувствах и эмоциях. А мне не нравится делать то, чего не умею.

Стив поерзал в его руках.

— Тони, ты не должен... 

— Стив, просто послушай, ладно? — перебил Тони. — Я не умею все это, но все равно буду это делать. Или хоть попробую. Потому что ты этого заслуживаешь, и то, что ты сделал в пятницу, требовало мужества — не того, где «Капитан Америка рискует жизнью и здоровьем ради справедливости и американского пути», а совсем другого. И, по крайней мере, для таких, как мы... или ладно, может, только таких, как я... наверное, это еще сложнее.

Тони проговаривал то, что хотел сказать, снова и снова целых два дня. Теперь все перемешалось, но сказать все равно придется.

— Ты сказал мне, чего хочешь, что чувствуешь, и я в самом деле уважаю это, восхищен этим, — Стив напрягся. (Что?) Тони отставил чашку и притянул его к себе, стал гладить круговыми движениями по спине и бедру. — Ты один из самых удивительных людей, что я когда-либо встречал. Вообще-то я думаю, что ты в самом деле мой лучший друг.

(Стив что, задержал дыхание?)

— Понятия не имею, как это вышло, и до пятницы даже не представлял, что ты чувствуешь ко мне что-то большее. (Да, сложно произнести вслух, даже если когда-то давно думал об этом. И разве Стив мог напрячься еще сильнее? Разве, слушая, сходил с ума так же, как Тони, когда говорил об это? Думал, что Стив умеет управляться с такими вещами...)

— Ты удивительный и заслуживаешь лучшего. Я знаю, что не гожусь для отношений. Без шуток. В смысле, ты же видел, какой я, но может, это и к лучшему, значит, ты все понимаешь, — Тони перевел дыхание и продолжил: — Стив, я понятия не имею, почему ты хочешь меня, но я хочу тебя целую вечность и никогда не думал...

Стив резко выдохнул и ощутимо расслабился. (Что?) Тони поцеловал его в макушку, обнял крепче. (О черт, черт, черт.)

— Стив, эй, эй. Ну что? — недоверчиво сказал Тони, целуя его куда придется. — Ты подумал... Черт, нет. Стив. Стив! Иди ко мне.

Положив ладонь на затылок, Тони притянул его к себе, чтобы поцеловать как следует. Под не очень удобным углом, ну да какая разница. Тони облизнул нижнюю губу Стива, и тот податливо приоткрыл рот. Поцеловал в ответ, немного напористо. (Но все равно было хорошо.)

Тони позволил Стиву изучать себя, а через несколько секунд (Минут? Сложно сказать.) смягчил поцелуй. Стив погладил его щеке, и Тони откинулся назад с покаянной усмешкой.

— Господи, я совершенно не умею говорить о чувствах. Видишь? Я не пытался аккуратно тебя отшить или что-то вроде этого. Как ты вообще мог такое подумать? — Тони взмахнул рукой. — Я эгоистичный ублюдок, и совершенно не намерен отпускать тебя теперь, когда ты признался, что хочешь меня. Я пытался сказать тебе, что чувствую. И видишь, уже все испортил.

(Скажи, что не все. Пожалуйста.)

— Нет! Тони, нет. Это я вел себя глупо. Все в порядке, — он улыбнулся. — Просто... поцелуй меня снова.

В его голос вернулись шутливые интонации, и это было просто замечательно. Тони ухмыльнулся.

— Вот так? — он поцеловал его в лоб. — Или так? — а теперь в щеку. 

— Тони!

— Да, золотце.

Черт. Как Стив вообще умудрялся так выглядеть? Эти распахнутые голубые глаза, светлая, тронутая румянцем кожа, и эти невыносимые застенчивость, надежда и невинность в улыбке?

(«Люблю тебя. Черт, черт, черт. Люблю тебя».)

Тони снова поцеловал его, целомудренно и сладко.

(По крайней мере, это то, что он собирался...)

— Стив?

— М?

— Чего ты хочешь? — после секундного колебания тихо спросил Тони и потянулся, чтобы выключить свет. Реактор мягко светил сквозь ткань футболки. Стив взял его за руку.

— Это сложно выразить словами, — сказал он. Тони ждал. — Я пытался в пятницу.

(О черт. Да, пятница. «Я хочу сдаться» и Стив, опустившийся на колени, глядящий на него с... желанием. Черт. Это было очень горячо, и воздуха не хватало. «Останься».) Тони уверено положил свободную ладонь Стиву на шею, прижал так же, как и в пятницу. (Стиву же понравилось, да?)

Стив вздохнул — скорее удовлетворенно. Тони оставил ладонь на шее. Молчание затянулось, и он не мог больше ждать.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты перенял контроль, — наконец раздалось в темноте. — Я хочу следовать приказам, а не отдавать их. Хочу доставлять тебе удовольствие. Чтобы ты заставлял меня делать это. Хочу быть твоим.

(Как это вообще случилось с ним? Нет, серьезно.)

— Тони?

— Да? — он сжал ладонь Стива.

— Я... прости. Это, наверное, слишком неопределенно, но я в самом деле... у меня мало опыта, так что это скорее ощущение, а не конкретные... действия. В смысле, не то чтобы я и о них не думал, но не уверен...

Тони подождал немного, позволяя Стиву закончить, но когда тот не стал, сказал:

— Стив, можно тебя кое о чем спросить?

— Конечно. Вообще-то да, так будет проще.

(«Серьезно, тупица, просто спроси напрямую. „Полное взаимопонимание“ и все такое».)

— Значит ли это, что у тебя раньше не было секса. Я правильно понял?

Стив кивнул, Тони почувствовал прикосновение к бедру. (И нет, не будем отвлекаться.)

— И что же, ты никогда прежде ни с кем не обжимался?

— Тони, — в голосе Стива слышалось то ли веселье, то ли смущение, — до сегодняшнего дня я даже ни разу не целовался с языком.

Сердце забилось быстрее. Что-то темное и собственническое всплыло из глубин при мысли об этом. («Мой, мой, мой!») Тони перевел дыхание и издал короткий смешок.

— Наверное, излишне говорить, насколько сексуальной мне кажется эта идея, да? — спросил он, стараясь сохранять шутливый тон.

Стив покачал головой.

— Да. Излишне. Это... — он запнулся, — кажется слишком возбуждающим и мне, — что-то выразительное, почти отчаянное прокралось в его голос. — Я рад, что никогда и ни с кем, — сказал он и добавил мягче: — Хочу, чтобы это был ты.

(И черт... это не возбуждало, пугало и восхищало одновременно.)

Неловко заерзав, Стив продолжил говорить.

— Я просто... я не уверен...

— Слушай, нет. Эй, — перебил Тони. (Ну да. Чувства. Они всех превращают в невнятных идиотов.)

— Стив, ты не обязан пытаться донести до меня сразу все, чего хочешь или не хочешь. Это перебор. Черт, и для меня тоже! Можем разобраться по ходу дела и, ну, у меня есть пара идей, — Тони помедлил. — В общем, я составил таблицу.

Стив издал смешок и поцеловал его.

— Разумеется.

— Ага, — Тони пожал плечами. — Но прямо сейчас я в твоей постели. С тобой. И спрашиваю, чего ты хочешь. Сейчас. Сегодняшней ночью. И если это еще один горячий тодди или просто поцелуй на ночь, тоже сойдет.

— А если я хочу большего? — пробормотал Стив.

Тони ухмыльнулся.

— Что же, я открыт к предложениям. Но не буду делать ничего из того, что ты не хочешь, к чему не готов, — Тони понизил голос. — Итак, скажи мне. Чего ты хочешь?

Даже в тусклом свете Стив разглядел, как густо тот покраснел.

— Хочу увидеть тебя голым, — хрипло сказал Стив и потерся щекой о его бедро. Пульс тут же подскочил. — Хочу касаться тебя. И чтобы ты меня.

Стив сглотнул.

— Хочу, чтобы ты заставил меня кончить.

 

***

 

Стив замер и вслушался в тяжелое дыхание Тони. Снова потерся щекой о бедро, отчаянно желая сделать хоть что-то. Но без Тони начинать не хотел. 

(«О Господи. Тони, пожалуйста, пожалуйста...»)

— ДЖАРВИС? Свет на двенадцать процентов, пожалуйста.

По просьбе Тони комнату залил теплый мягкий свет.

— Стив, — Тони потянул его за плечи. — Сядь. Я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел на меня.

(Да. Да!)

Стив поспешил повернуться и сел на пятки. Тони встал на колени, взял Стива за руку, посмотрел в глаза.

— Стив. Если я сделаю что-нибудь, от чего тебе станет некомфортно, или захочешь в какой-то момент остановиться, ты скажешь мне.

Стив кивнул, но Тони покачал головой.

— Скажи это, — потребовал он.

— Да.

Тони мягко коснулся его щеки и сказал:

— Нет, пообещай мне. Повтори.

Стив прильнул к его ладони.

— Обещаю, что если мне будет некомфортно или я захочу остановиться, скажу тебе.

— Хорошо, — Тони будто не хватало дыхания, но в голосе слышалось удовлетворение — это было чудесно. — Хочешь, чтобы я был главным сегодня, прямо сейчас?

Сердце в груди подпрыгнуло.

— Да, — сказал Стив и добавил шепотом: — Пожалуйста.

В паху потеплело и сладко заныло, все тело буквально гудело от напряжение, когда Тони поднял сперва одну ладонь, а потом другую, прижимаясь к ним губами.

— Я понял.

Тони погладил его по щеке, а затем по шее, а Стив не знал, что делать, не был уверен, можно ли шевелиться, поэтому оставался неподвижным, пока Тони ласкал его. (И это было нормально. Хорошо. Тони был за главного. Стиву не нужно было знать, что делать.)

— Ты великолепен, — прошептал Тони. — Позволишь мне посмотреть на тебя? — потянулся к пуговицам на пижаме, и Стив кивнул. От пристального внимания Тони его щеки горели, внутри все переворачивалось — и от этого было хорошо.

Тони расстегнул пуговицы одну за другой, а затем снял пижамную рубашку и сбросил на пол — а Стив лишь жадно хватал ртом воздух. 

Тони провел ладонями по его плечам, спустился к груди. Когда очертил пальцами соски, Стив едва не задохнулся. К члену прилила кровь. 

Тони придвинулся ближе, прижался к губам, и он приоткрыл рот, впуская его. Тони скользнул внутрь языком, и сердце в груди встрепенулось. Стив поцеловал его в ответ. (Наверняка неуклюже, но не колеблясь. Ни секунды не колеблясь.) Тони гладил его ладонями, а кружа языком во рту Стива, и все это было обжигающе восхитительно... У Стива почти закружилась голова. Он подался вперед, чтобы удерживая равновесие, положил ладони на плечи Тони, и тот отодвинулся. («Нет!») Лишь пробормотал, обдав теплом:

— Ты удивительный, — и прикусил кожу на шее. Стив дернулся и застонал. — Тш-ш-ш. Я понял, — Тони провел ладонями по спине и покрыл грудь поцелуями. Затем выпрямился и прикусил мочку уха. Подцепил пальцем резинку штанов и прошептал:

— Снимай.

Стив торопливо подчинился. (О господи, Тони...«)

Тони откинул одеяло и поманил Стива. Растянулся рядом с ним на постели.

— Хорошо, — низким голосом сказал Тони. — Ты очень хороший, Стив. 

Дыхание сбилось, и Тони провел кончиками пальцев по его лицу и спросил:.

— Тебе нравится? 

(Голос его был чистый секс, Стив буквально плавился). Тони придвинулся ближе, прижался к обнаженному боку. Стив кивнул.

— Да, — прошептал Тони. — Так и должно быть. Потому что ты хороший, Стив, и восхитительный. Посмотри на себя, — он приподнялся на локте и окинул Стива взглядом, продолжая оглаживать от плеча до бедра и обратно. Стив задрожал. — Только посмотри на себя. Лежишь здесь, голый, красивый и мой. („Да. Твой“, — про себя Стив ликовал.)

Он застонал и дернул бедрами, отчаянно желая какого-то трения.

— Тебе нравится, когда я говорю с тобой так?

Стив кивнул и закусил губу.

(„Пожалуйста, пожалуйста...“)

— Хорошо.

Руки Тони, казалось, были повсюду, но не касались напряженного члена, а ему ужасно хотелось, чтобы Тони коснулся его там, и одновременно, чтобы он медлил и медлил, удерживая на краю, заставляя краснеть и извиваться.

— Ты такой хороший, — Тони сделал паузу, а затем добавил: — Хороший мальчик.

Стив покраснел еще сильнее и со стоном спрятал лицо на груди Тони.

— Эй, эй, — пробормотал Тони, поглаживая его по голове и шее. — Так хорошо?

Стив отрывисто кивнул и ухватился за Тони.

(И почему это хорошо? „Хороший мальчик“ чаще говорят собаке, чем любовнику, но это неважно, да? Это доставляло Тони удовольствие. Тони был главным. „Хороший мальчик“.)

— Хорошо, — в голосе Тони слышалось удовлетворение, и Стив снова вспыхнул, спрятал лицо на груди Тони, позволяя ласкать себя, как кота. (Или собаку.)

Тони коснулся его члена. Стив застонал и дрогнул в его руках.

— Тш-ше. Я понял.

Тони огладил его бедра, провел по яичкам.

— Хороший мальчик. Тш-ш-ш. Ты красивый.

Стив охнул и раздвинул ноги, чтобы Тони скользнул дальше.

(Да! Пожалуйста, пожалуйста...») Стив отчаянно цеплялся за своего любовника. (Своего любовника!)

— Тони, — проскулил он, и тогда Тони поцеловал его сильнее, настойчивей, продолжая скользить ладонями по телу. Он касался его члена короткими дразнящими прикосновениями, и Стив невольно дергал бедрами.

— Тони!

— Я здесь, мой красивый, — он отстранился и с улыбкой посмотрел на Стива.

(«Ты невероятный. Слишком хороший для меня. Люблю тебя, люблю...»)

— Стив? — в голосе Тони слышалось сомнение. Стив не сразу понял, что он ждет ответа.

— Да? — прошептал он. (И почему слова давались с таким трудом?)

— Ты все еще хочешь увидеть меня раздетым?

Стив решительно кивнул. Тони снова улыбнулся и коротко кивнул в ответ.

— Я понял. И ты конечно можешь. Просто... — Тони помедлил и положил ладонь ему на грудь. — Ты уже знаешь о реакторе. Но знать и видеть внутри меня, так близко... не одно и то же, — Тони отстранился, взял рубашку за край и остановился. — Просто не хочу, чтобы ты удивился. Там... довольно много шрамов.

— Мне все равно, — мгновенно ответил Стив и ощутил тревогу. Внутри все похолодело. — Ты же знаешь, что мне все равно.

(Неужели Тони в самом деле боялся, что Стив сочтет шрамы отвратительными? Из-за этого не хотел показать себя? Он любил реактор — тот поддерживал в Тони жизнь.)

Стив потянул Тони на себя, увлек в поцелуй. Тони удивленно выдохнул и ответил. Стив не видел, но чувствовал его улыбку. Через пару секунд он отодвинулся, и Тони кивнул, а затем снял рубашку и отбросил в сторону.

(«Ты тоже мне доверяешь. Ты тоже мой»).

Дуговой реактор излучал голубоватое свечение, и даже в тусклом свете Стив отчетливо видел рубцы, окружавшие его, и длинный шрам на ребрах Тони. Стив потянулся было к нему, но замер.

— Можно прикоснуться к тебе?

— Конечно можно, — Тони лег рядом. — Я весь твой. Вперед, изучай сколько душе угодно.

Стив улыбнулся.

 

***

 

Стив коснулся шеи, плеч, провел пальцами по рукам. Дружеские прикосновения случались и раньше, почти каждый день — потрепать по плечу, хлопнуть, успокаивающе сжать. Неважно. В голубом свете реактора они приобрели удивительную новизну, и Стив даже постарался не думать о своем возбуждении, а насладиться моментом, неспешно изучить кончиками пальцев неизведанное. Он ждал этого момента, изображал его в штрихах чернилами и углем.

Шею Тони, его ключицы, изгиб грудных мышц. 

Край дугового реактора, окруженный шрамами, чуть выступал над кожей, быть может, на одну восьмую дюйма. Стиву хотелось коснуться его ладонями, губами, языком. («Он... он хранит тебя живым. Он — результат твоей гениальности. Часть тебя. Я люблю его, люблю тебя».) Но Стив не стал. («Быть может, позже».) Он касался груди Тони, не избегая реактора, но и не притрагиваясь к нему. Наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Тони, и тот выдохнул в губы. Стив положил ладони на спину, продолжая изучать его, пока они целовались.

Потом отстранился, чтобы повторить путь ладоней поцелуями. Коснулся губами реактора, спустился ниже, по ребрам к животу, понял, что у Тони тоже уже стоит. Оттянул резинку его штанов.

Тони смотрел на него, чуть приоткрыв губы. Тяжело дышал, а глаза казались черными от расширившихся зрачков. («Я сделал это. Я».) Тони дернул бедрами.

— Сними.

Стив послушался, потянул штаны вниз, оставляя поцелуи на бедрах, коленях. Отбросил штаны и после секундного колебания поцеловал его в лодыжку, верхнюю часть ступни. Устроившись между его ног, снова пошел вверх.

Стив коснулся его яичек, услышал низкий стон. Тони пах мускусом и сексом, от этого кружилась голова. Чуть отодвинулся, чтобы посмотреть.

Ствол Тони был твердым, налитым кровью, длинным и толстым, чуть изгибался вправо, окруженный короткими волосами. На головке были видны капли смазки, и Стив, приоткрыв рот, судорожно вздохнул. Когда его горячее дыхание коснулось члена Тони, он дернулся. Стив хотел почти до боли. («Хотел, чтобы Тони ухватил его за волосы и толкнулся, удерживая на месте, заставляя взять глубоко в горло. А может, хотел, чтобы Тони сказал ему, что делать, этим своим хриплым голосом... «Стив, отсоси мне, вот так, хороший мальчик».) Но Тони молчал и не двигался. Когда Стив поднял на него взгляд, увидел, что он, приподнявшись на локтях, хищно смотрит на него.

— Можно? — спросил Стив.

— О да, — Тони со стоном откинулся на спину. — Пожалуйста. Стив!

Он лизнул член и почувствовал, как Тони застонал. Сердце забилось сильнее. Он повторил и сгреб в ладонь яички. («Ему нравилось это, когда он касался себя».) Стив взял в рот головку, стал ласкать ее языком, продвигаясь дальше по стволу. Член ложился на язык горячей тяжестью, и Стив ощутил наполненность, все это было идеально, идеально. Рот наполнился слюной, раздались влажные звуки. («Он представлял это, когда касался себя, облизывал свои пальцы, представляя на их месте член Тони...»)

— Черт! Стив!

Стив склонил голову, взял глубже. Захотел принять все, глубоко, но когда член коснулся горла, отдернулся, закашлявшись. («Ха. На видео такого не случалось...») Разочарованный, но не растерявший запала, Стив снова сосредоточил внимание на головке. («Может, Тони сможет научить его, как брать глубже? О господи... Да... Отличная мысль».) Стив удвоил усилия.

— Стив! — Тони запустил пальцы в его волосы и дернул вверх, а не толкнул вниз. Стив застонал, но послушался.

— Стив, иди сюда, о господи, черт, иди сюда, — выдохнул Тони, потянув его на себя, чтобы поцеловать. Он практически трахал рот языком. Стив задрожал.

Тони ухватил его за бедра, прижимая ствол к стволу. Между ними было влажно от смазки, гладко и горячо. Тони схватил Стива за зад («Черт, да, да!») и притерся плотнее, они соприкасались ногами, животами, грудью, кожа к коже, а Тони продолжал трахать его рот. Тони толкал и тянул, двигая бедрами в устойчивом ритме. Стив судорожно вздохнул и тоже дернул бедрами.

Тони чуть отстранился и перевел дыхание.

— Да, именно так, детка, — прошептал он, горячо и грязно. — Хороший мальчик.

Он сжал зад Стива сильнее и потянул его вверх, а затем вниз, продолжая жестко целовать и кусать губы. Стив терся о него снова и снова. Он чувствовал головокружение и задыхался, скулил и стонал.

Тони прикусил кожу на шее. Стив задохнулся и тело будто окаменело. Он закричал и задрожал, выплеснувшись Тони на живот, продолжая двигать бедрами. Удовольствие волнами прокатывалось по телу, пульсировало, острое почти до боли. В конце концов, он бессильно распластался на Тони, жадно хватая ртом воздух. Его снова пробила дрожь, и Тони укрыл их одеялом. Он поглаживал Стива по спине медленными размеренными движениями, целовал в макушку. Стив, все еще переводя дыхание, свернулся под боком и спрятал лицо у него на груди. Тело казалось расслабленным, вялым, и некоторое время он просто наслаждался теплом Тони. Потом наконец поднял голову, чтобы попросить о поцелуе, обменяться длинными томными движениями языком.

Должно быть, Стив выглядел ошалевшим, потому что мгновение спустя Тони тихо спросил:

— Ты в порядке?

(В порядке? Стив бы рассмеялся, но силы его покинули. Это было гораздо лучше, чем в порядке.)

— Да, — потрясенно выдохнул он. — Ого, — Стив снова прижался лицом к его груди и пробормотал: — Так сильно... совсем иначе...

— Чем что?

Стив закусил губу. (Он когда-нибудь перестанет краснеть?«)

— Чем когда я делал это сам.

Тони застонал.

— Когда-нибудь я попрошу тебя сделать это и буду смотреть. Заставлю тебя в подробностях рассказывать мне, о чем ты думаешь, когда трахаешь свой кулак.

Стив забыл, как дышать. («О тебе, Тони. О тебе».)

Стив поерзал в его руках и понял, что к его бедру прижимается все еще напряженный член Тони.

— Прости, Тони... Я не понял...

— Тш-ш-ш, — сказал Тони, поглаживая его по шее. — Ты был великолепен. Ты даже не представляешь, каково это — наблюдать за тобой таким? Видеть, как ты себя отпускаешь? — он с силой сжал его плечо. — Я первый человек, который видел, как ты кончаешь. Вообще. Я это сделал. Господи, Стив. Я...

Слова явно закончились, и Тони жадно поцеловал его, с языком и зубами.

— Но ты не кончил. Я не смог сделать так, чтобы... — Стив ощутил укол разочарования и растущее желание. («Да, да, да!») От одной мысли у него снова начало вставать.

Стив сделал глубокий вдох.

— Тони, — он снова поцеловал его, а затем перевернулся, заваливая Тони на себя. — Трахни меня.

 

 

***

 

Стив раздвинул ноги, чтобы Тони оказался между ними, и дыхание сбилось. Он подтянул колени.

— Пожалуйста, я... — он казался себе порочным, отчаянным и потерявшим контроль. Слова слетали с языка низким бессвязным шепотом, от которого щеки горели и к члену приливала кровь. — Хочу чувствовать тебя в себе. Чтобы ты вошел.

Тони, тяжело дыша, вцепился в его плечи. Стив поцеловал, впился в рот, ощущая потребность чувствовать его губы, язык, зубы. Тони обхватил ладонями его лицо и взял на себя контроль, смягчив и замедлив поцелуй.

Стив ерзал под ним, смотрел широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Тони, — попросил он почти жалобно. — Пожалуйста, трахни меня. Я...

— Тш-ш-ш, — шепнул Тони и убрал с его лба волосы. Стив нахмурился. («Что?»)

— Обязательно, — мягко пообещал Тони, и он задрожал. Тони поцеловал его в ключицу, затем поднял на него взгляд. (Глаза у Тони карие, такой насыщенный цвет...) — Обязательно, Стив. Я хочу тебя, детка, — все еще удерживая лицо в ладонях, Тони погладил его по щекам большими пальцами. — Но не слишком ли мы торопимся?

Стив удивленно моргнул.

— Тони, — с отчаянием выдохнул он. — Я знаю, что все слишком быстро, но хочу. Клянусь, я готов. Пожалуйста, я хочу тебя...

(О господи, он ведь умолял. Черт!)

Член Стива дернулся от одной этой мысли. У него снова стояло, до боли.

— Тише, — сказал Тони. (И в его лице была такая нежность, что у Стива защемило в груди.)

Тони снова убрал с лица его волосы.

— Я тоже тебя хочу. Но ты говорил, что твое желание — это заставить тебя доставить мне удовольствие, — Тони медленно и лениво качнул бедрами. — Так ведь?

Стив закусил губу и кивнул.

— А что если, — хриплым шепотом начал Тони, — я хочу насладиться... — он прикусил Стиву мочку уха, — ожиданием? — оставил засос на его шее. — Что, если у меня на уме другое?

Стив задумался, а затем снова кивнул. («Скоро, скоро. Трахни меня, наполни меня, овладей мной, заставь принять... Пожалуйста, Тони, пожалуйста...»)

Тони улыбнулся и твердо сказал:

— Стив, подними руки над головой. 

Стив тут же повиновался («Да!»), и Тони кивнул.

— Хорошо. Вот так.

Он замер на мгновение, изучая лицо Стива. Затем сомкнул пальцы вокруг запястий Стива и надавил, используя свой вес, чтобы прижать его руки к постели. («О господи, да!») Тони открыл было рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но передумал. Стив застонал и откинул голову назад. Тони улыбнулся, довольный собой. Поднялся выше, вжал его руки в постель еще сильнее, усилив давление на бедра. (Ладони Тони на запястьях ощущались скорее объятиями.) Переместился, и их члены снова оказались прижаты друг к другу, и снова было скользко от смазки. Тони сдал двигаться, медленно и томно, вверх и вниз, в неспешном ритме. Стив тяжело задышал и проглотил стон.

(Тони вжимал его в постель, удерживал... конечно, Стив запросто мог сбросить его с себя, но не стал бы, не мог, потому что именно так Тони хотел его, и это заставляло Стива самого вжиматься в кровать.)

Стив снова поерзал под ним, но не сопротивлялся и не шевелил руками.

— Посмотри на себя. Произведение искусства, — выдохнул Тони. — Хороший мальчик.

Стив смотрел в его распахнутые от удовольствия глаза и наслаждался видом двигавшегося на нем Тони. Он запоминал: контур стриженной бородки, изгиб мускулистых блестящих от пота плеч, свечение похожего на витраж реактора у сердца Тони. Тони мотнул головой, отбрасывая упавшие на глаза волосы.

— Я могу делать это часами, — сказал он. — Просто удерживать тебя вот так и заставлять ждать, — Тони сильнее сжал его запястья и снова потерся о него, продолжая хриплым голосом. — И тебе это понравится, да, детка?

Стив кивнул, наблюдая за движениями Тони.

— Послушай себя, ты скулишь и задыхаешься. Это красиво, Стив. Эти звуки прекрасны.

(«Тебе нравится это, нравится то, до какой степени мне хорошо, ты хочешь слышать меня...»)

Стив не сдержал стон и вскинул бедра. Тони задвигался быстрее и жестче. Стив представил, что скоро, очень скоро Тони трахнет его, будет удерживать так же, раскрывать, войдет в него и...

— Черт! Тони, о господи... — выкрикнул он и выгнулся под ним. Тони закусил губу и прикрыл глаза. Стив задрожал, вынуждая двигаться быстрее. Он чувствовал, как в паху снова собирался жар, как растет давление. — Тони, Тони... черт. О господи.

(«Я хочу заставить тебя потерять контроль».)

Тони увеличил темп, а Стив смотрел на него, стараясь не сорваться первым. Смотрел, не желая закрывать глаза ни на секунду.

Пальцы Тони сжали запястья, а потом он опустил голову и приоткрыл рот. Тело напряглось, ресницы затрепетали, и он закричал, выплескиваясь на Стива.

(«Потрясающе красивый... Я сделал это. Заставил его кончить».) Стив, задыхаясь, дернул бедрами — раз, другой — и кончил.

Тони отпустил запястья и упал на него. Стив обнял его, и они лежали, пытаясь отдышаться и дрожа, пока приходили в себя. Тони цеплялся за него и шептал: — Тише... Ты мой... такой прекрасный. Ты мой, детка.

Голова все еще кружилась, когда Тони снова приподнялся на локтях. Стив моргнул. Тони улыбнулся. («Ты выглядишь счастливым. По-настоящему».)

Мягко поцеловал его в губы и прошептал.

— Будь здесь. Я сейчас вернусь.

Стив хотел возразить, но говорить не было сил. Без Тони постель показалась холодной, но через несколько секунд тот вернулся с горячей мокрой полотенцем и стаканом воды. Обтер ему живот, бедра, а затем, очень осторожно, чувствительный член. (Он так и не решил, приятно или нет, но рад был, когда Тони закончил.) Тони бросил полотенце на пол и снова забрался в кровать. Стив с благодарностью выпил принесенную воду.

Тони обнял его, и со счастливым вздохом Стив прижался к нему. Тони поправил подушки и натянул на них одеяло.

— Ты в порядке? — тихо спросил он. Стив кивнул, поцеловал его в губы и заглянул в глаза. («Люблю тебя».) Тони в ответ улыбнулся, и Стив снова свернулся в его руках.

Тони поглаживал его по спине и тихо бормотал:

— Ты удивительный, Стив... потрясающий... Мне так повезло...

Постепенно движения замедлились, и он затих. Стив поцеловал его в грудь, мягко провел ладонью по плечу. Он был таким... желанным. Все это было невероятно. (Тони имел право знать это.)

Стив улыбнулся.

— Тони, ты удивительный, и мне тоже повезло. Ты великолепен. Я знал, что так будет. Люблю тебя.

Тони молчал.

Стив нахмурился и приподнялся на локте, чтобы посмотреть на него. Тони спал, откинувшись на подушку. (Такой красивый). Под глазами залегли черные круги.

— ДЖАРВИС? — тихо окликнул Стив.

— Да, Капитан Роджерс? — так же тихо ответил тот. (Пожалуй, процентов пятнадцать громкости — он знал способности усиленного слуха Стива. Это был очень умный искусственный интеллект.)

— Когда Тони в последний раз спал?

— Сэр немного подремал в мастерской семнадцать часов назад, Капитан, — ответил ДЖАРВИС и добавил: — Но за последние сорок восемь часов Сэр в общей сложности спал восемь часов и тридцать шесть минут, короткими промежутками на столе или диване.

Стив покачал головой и вздохнул.

— Спасибо, ДЖАРВИС.

— Всегда готов помочь, Капитан Роджерс.

Стив снова коснулся губами груди Тони, прямо возле реактора, и усмехнулся.

— Люблю тебя. И повторю это завтра.

Стив устроился поудобнее, удовлетворенно вздохнул и спокойно уснул.

***

 

Тони медленно и неохотно выплывал из сна, ощущая приятную усталость в натруженных хорошим сексом мышцах. («Погодите!») Он похлопал рукой по постели. Рядом никого не было. Тони приоткрыл глаза и убедился, что один в комнате Капитана Америки, напротив эта известная картина («Как же его... Он Пеппер нравился...» ), а в окна беспощадно льется солнечный свет. («Нет, серьезно, кто зачем столько света? Кому он нужен? Еще и в такую рань».)

Тони снова закрыл глаза. Итак, он проснулся в одиночестве. Это не страшно. Серьезно, не стоит ни секунды беспокойства. Но это ведь Стив. Который не был любовником на одну ночь. (Если только Тони не сделал накануне что-нибудь совершенно ужасное и сам того не понял, что вряд ли. Да.) Тони прислушался, доносятся ли из ванной звуки. Так, ничего. Нужно было окончательно просыпаться. Отвернувшись от окна, он перекатился на другой бок, снова открыл глаза.

И обнаружил приколотую к подушке Стива бумажку, на которой разборчивым почерком было написано:

 

«Дорогой Тони.

Ты удивительный. Ты сделал все великолепно, я знал, что так и будет. И мне очень повезло.

Я ужасно проголодался, но не хотел тебя будить. Ушел приготовить завтрак.

(И да, Тони, я сварю тебе кофе.)

Принесу, когда проснешься.

Надеюсь, ты выспался.

Люблю, Стив.»

Тони хотелось расхохотаться (Может, и стоило. Ну в самом деле, «Дорогой Тони» и булавка! Кто так делает?), но смех застрял в горле, и Тони вдруг поймал себя на том, что разглаживает края записки, которые, должно быть, помял во сне.

— Эй, ДЖАРВИС?

— Сэр?

— Который час?

— Девять сорок две, сэр.

— И когда Стив сбежал в кухню?

— Тридцать семь минут назад.

— Отлично, — Тони вжался лицом в подушку. Она пахла сексом и Стивом. (Впервые два эти понятия слились в одно. С ума сойти.)

— ДЖАРВИС, можешь погасить свет?

— К сожалению, я не способен уменьшить яркость солнца, сэр, а поскольку эта комната не оснащена электронными шторами, боюсь, ничем не могу помочь.

— Что?

— Полагаю, вы заказали обычные шторы, чтобы не перегружать Капитана технологиями в самом начале его пребывания здесь.

— Чертовски глупое решение, — пробормотал Тони. Он вздохнул и потянулся, и, черт, это было хорошо. И поскольку никто его не видел (кроме ДЖАРВИСА, но он не считается) Тони перечитал глупую записку Стива (раз или два), а потом снова прикрыл глаза.

Все же прошло хорошо, да?

Все прошло отлично, Тони справился. Нет, не просто справился. Он был на высоте.

(Ха! Исследования, мать их!)

Заслышав шаги в коридоре, Тони улыбнулся. Секундой позже вошел Стив, неся здоровенный поднос с аппетитно пахнувшей едой. Он задумчиво замер в дверях.

— Стив? — окликнул Тони, приподнявшись на локте.

— Доброе утро, — Стив толкнул ногой дверь и с широкой улыбкой направился к нему. — Я завтрак принес.

Тони сел, подтянув простынь подмышки, чтобы прикрыть наготу. (Дурак. Лучше бы футболку подобрал с пола, пока Стива не было.)

— Кофе! — с ухмылкой воскликнул Тони. — Ты и правда меня любишь, — он подхватил кружку и сделал жадный глоток. (Слишком горячий. Плевать. Кофе!)

— Да, Тони, — сказал Стив. (Серьезно, убедительно.) — И правда люблю. — И снова он улыбался той самой неуверенной, смущенной, полной надежды улыбкой. Он поставил поднос на кровать и сел рядом. — Я не знал, чего тебе захочется, поэтому приготовил все.

На огромном подносе (Тони вообще не знал, что у него такие имеются) была гора блинчиков, свежие фрукты, сосиски, бекон, огромный омлет (швейцарский сыр и спаржа) и жареный картофель. Тони как можно быстрее глотнул еще кофе. (Наверное, им опять придется поговорить. Насчет чувств. Он нуждался в кофеине.)

— Господи, Стив, — пробормотал Тони, глядя на тарелки. — Сколько человек присоединяться к завтраку, чтобы съесть это?

— Ну, я встретил в кухне Брюса и поделился с ним, а еще очень хотелось есть, поэтому я перехватил еды, пока готовил, но это все для нас, — Стив помедлил и добавил: — Надеюсь, тебе понравится.

(Раньше Тони бы наверняка отпустил шуточку. Типа «Однажды ты станешь отличной домохозяйкой» или «ты теперь официально гей — ты любишь плотные поздние завтраки!» или даже «Эй, я рассказывал тебе о том случае, когда готовил омлет для Пеппер?», но теперь все они казались неуместными.

— Спасибо, Стив, — ответил Тони. (Серьезно, убедительно — прозвучало так, словно говорил он совсем о другом.) Тони снова отхлебнул кофе, затем набрал на тарелку еды и оперся о спинку кровати. Стив очень внимательно смотрел на еду. (Задумчиво или обеспокоено? Сложно сказать.) Потыкал вилкой в картошку, но не съел ни куска.

(«Убедить и подбодрить».)

Тони откусил от блина и застонал. Стив посмотрел удивленно.

— Это очень вкусно. Почему мне раньше такого не пробовал?

— Хм, потому что никогда не вставал к завтраку?

— А, точно. Плохая идея. Я покончу с этим немедленно! — Тони подцепил кусочек бекона и добавил: — Завтрак. Я хочу съедать его на обед.

— Конечно, Тони, время от времени я могу такое готовить.

Тони проткнул вилкой сосиску и снова застонал, откусив от нее. Стив посмотрел на него, и Тони подвигал бровями. Стив закатил глаза, но уголки его губ дрогнули.

— Тони, это... — Стив взмахнул рукой, пытаясь выразить неодобрение — получилось неубедительно.

Тони изогнул бровь.

— Шутка о сосиске. Которая звучит, как шутка о члене.

— Детский сад.

— И шутка о члене всегда смешная. На самом деле, существует очерк на тему «Смешные шутки о члене с древних времен и до наших дней». 

Теперь Стив не сдержал смешок и начал есть блинчики. Тони улыбнулся, но через пару кусочков Стив снова задумался и принялся бесцельно тыкать вилкой в тарелку.

(«О черт. Скажи что-нибудь. Дурак.»)

— Стив?

— М-м?

— Я... — (Слова, Дубина. Ну же — ты же болтаешь на отлично. Вообще не затыкаешься... ) — Ты лучший, а я... Спасибо за записку.

— О, — Стив усмехнулся. — Конечно, Тони. Я... — он пожал плечами. — Мне бы не понравилось проснуться в одиночестве, поэтому я решил...

— Да, — кивнул Тони. — Спасибо.

Несколько минут они ели в тишине. (Окей, Стив снова ел. Это же хорошо?) Тони дожевал сосиску и закусил картошкой, которой недоставало горячего соуса. Но все равно было вкусно. Он допил кофе и посмотрел на внушительную стопку блинов.

(Почему он вообще такой голодный?)

Через несколько долгих мгновений Стив отложил вилку. («Ох».)

— Тони?

— Да?

— Поужинаешь со мной сегодня? — Стив смотрел на него широко распахнутыми голубыми глазами и улыбался, а Тони с удивлением почувствовал в груди какую-то легкость. Моргнул и глупо спросил:

— В смысле... свидание?

— Да, — серьезно сказал Стив. — Свидание.

(Ясное дело.)

— Да, конечно, — (Черт, это прозвучало пренебрежительно.) — В смысле, да! Конечно!

— Отлично, — Стив продолжил есть, но через несколько секунд добавил: — Мне просто кажется, что я начал не с того, и хочу сделать все правильно. Хочу выйти с тобой в люди.

— Ладно, — с улыбкой сказал Тони. — Я тоже хочу. О, старик! Есть море прекрасных ресторанов, которые тебе понравятся, — Тони воодушевленно взмахнул рукой, в которой все еще держал вилку с кусочком бекона. — Есть отличное местечко с японской едой, там... ой нет, не смотри так. Сегодня место выбираешь ты. Японцы могут подождать! — Тони проглотил бекон, а затем вдруг сказал. — Погоди... Это значит, что мы поедем на твоем байке, а не на одной из моих крутых машин?

— Ты любишь мой байк, Тони, — сказал Стив, и он застонал. — Мой байк — просто блеск! И я знаю, что ты пробирался в гараж, чтобы апргейдить его в тайне от меня, так что хватит притворяться.

— Ладно. Да, свидание, и да, байк, — Тони откусил от блина. Стив чувствовал неловкость и снова избегал смотреть на него. Он все еще думал о чем-то.

(«Просто спроси. Прямо в лоб, придурок».)

— Что, Стив? Что не так?

— Ничего! В смысле, я просто хотел убедиться, что... — Стив нахмурился, пытаясь подобрать слова. Отставил тарелку и сделал глубокий вдох. — Тони, я о том, что было тогда...

Стив никогда не упоминал о войне или сороковых, разве что мельком. Тони придвинулся ближе, взяв его за руку, стал выводить пальцем маленькие круги на ладони. (Сам он всегда находил это успокаивающим.)

Стив заговорил тихо и спокойно.

— Порой во время войны солдаты сходились. Конечно, за это можно было попасть под военный суд или получить синий билет, но ведь шла война, и если соблюдать осторожность, секретность, делать все тихо, то на такое закрывали глаза. Женщин почти не было, так что когда это касалось лишь физического контакта, чтобы сбросить напряжение, то ничего такого.

(У Тони сердце защемило. Так просто было дразнить Стива по поводу его старомодной речи и затруднений с новыми технологиями... всех тех мелочей, что составляли глубокую пропасть между двумя отрезками жизни Стива.) Он сжал его ладонь. (Больно было даже представлять его в то время.)

 

Стив поднял взгляд, было заметно. как нелегко давалась ему эта откровенность.

— Этим утром, пока готовил завтра, я был так счастлив, Тони. А потом вошел Брюс, и я запаниковал, уверенный, что он обо всем догадается. Рефлекс, — Стив шумно сглотнул. — Но я вспомнил о том, кто я сейчас и успокоился и... мне захотелось рассказать ему, почему я счастлив и для кого готовлю завтрак, но... — Стив нахмурился и осекся. — Я не был уверен, вдруг ты...

У Тони сердце запнулось. Стив перевел дух и продолжил:

— Тони, я хочу пригласить тебя на обычное свидание. Хочу, чтобы остальные узнали об этом. Они наши друзья, команда, — он снова опустил взгляд. — Я устал прятаться, — Стив посмотрел на него сквозь эти свои до смешного длинные ресницы. — Это нормально?

Тони неловко вскочил, забыв о том, что неодет, и приблизился к Стиву. Тот удивленно выдохнул, но не отодвинулся.

— Стив, — сипло произнес Тони. («Да, да. Прости, прости... я должен был понять...») Он обнял Стива за шею и поцеловал, пытаясь сглотнуть тугой комок в горле. — Стив, я хочу сходить на свидание. На много свиданий. Хочу, чтобы команда об этом узнала. Да, это... это не какой-то там грязный секрет. Я горжусь тобой и горжусь тем, что я с тобой.

Стив кивнул. Вздохнул. Положил голову на плечо Тони.

— Спасибо.

— Эй, нет, Стив... не благодари меня. Не за это.

(Неужели Стив реальный? Где он научился так стройно и правильно рассуждать, не поддаваясь ужасным ограничениям его времени?) Тони сосредоточился на дыхании. (Эмоций было слишком много — это пугало.)

— Стив, — тихо сказал он через некоторое время. — Я тоже хочу сделать все правильно.

Тони вслушивался в его дыхание — медленное, размеренное, подстраивался под него.

— Стив? Ты закончил с завтраком?

Тот кивнул, и Тони убрал поднос и тарелки на пол.

— Иди сюда, — он растянулся на кровати и раскрыл объятия. — Ну же, детка.

Стив устроился рядом и вздохнул. (Да, это никогда не надоест.) Тони запустил ладонь ему под футболку и погладил по спине. Поцеловал в лоб. (Да, только в лоб, потому что зубы еще не чистил, а кофе уже пил).

— Я тоже хочу сделать все правильно, — повторил он. («Хочу дать тебе то, чего ты хочешь, Стив. Я постараюсь. Просто верь в меня».)

— Тони?

— Да?

— Можно я просто... — он снова вздохнул. — Есть еще кое-что.

(«Черт. Еще. Ладно. Нормально. Посмотрим. Держи связь!»)

— Конечно. Я... — («Что я вообще должен сказать?») Я слушаю.

Тони запустил пальцы в его волосы. («Да. Так лучше»).

— Тони, ты лучший, — он слышал, как Стив улыбается. — Я хочу целовать тебя утром, когда приходишь из мастерской, лежать с тобой рядом, когда смотрим кино, и водить на приятные свидания.

Стив говорил и поглаживал Тони по груди, обводя пальцами реактор. (Ха. Он не знал, какие чувства испытывает.)

— Хочу всего этого, но... — Стив повернулся, чтобы посмотреть в глаза. — Это нормально, если команда не будет знать о том... о моих желаниях? О том, как мы ведем себя в постели?

(«Слава тебе господи! И это все? Ладно, не смейся, Тони. Нормально, правда, все отлично.»)

Стив поспешно добавил:

— Нет, конечно, я не стыжусь. Это тоже часть меня... Но это личное, — Стив снова вспыхнул и добавил шепотом настолько тихим, что Тони едва расслышал. — Это только для тебя.

И снова Тони захлестнуло эмоциями — нежность, собственничество, возбуждение, благоговение... сопровождаемое, разумеется, волной страха.

(«Ты все испортишь. Как всегда!»)

Тони сделал глубокий вздох и погладил Стива по лицу кончиками пальцев. («Не испорти все».)

— Я тоже этого хочу, — сказал Тони, давая обещание. — Хочу, чтобы эта часть тебя была только моей, — он крепче обнял его. — Это личное.

Стив посмотрел на него, во взгляде отразились счастье и облегчение.

Тони почувствовал, что тонет в невысказанных словах.

— Мы и правда это делаем, да? — спросил Стив с улыбкой, лениво рисуя пальцами узоры на коже Тони.

— Да.

Улыбка Стива стала ослепительной.

— Хорошо, — Стив прижался к его груди. — Это будет потрясающе.


End file.
